In a conventional display panel, each pixel normally adopts a three-color sub-pixel structure, i.e., RGB (Red, Green, Blue) structure. In order to improve brightness of the display panel and reduce power consumption of the display panel, recently, for a display panel, each pixel adopts a RGBW (Red, Green, Blue, White) four-color sub-pixel structure, that is, adding a white transparent sub-pixel in the original RGB three-color sub-pixel structure, thereby the brightness can be improved and the power consumption can be reduced.
However, it is found that, in order to prevent from color mixture of adjacent sub-pixels with different colors, it is necessary to arrange a black matrix around each sub-pixel, resulting in that the area occupied by the black matrix for light shading in the display area of the display panel is large, and the open rate of the display panel is low, thereby causing a poor transparent display effect of the display panel.